heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. He is described as a crazed maniac with a human and dragon army that he plans to use to take over Berk, and then the world. Appearance Drago is a tall, muscular warrior with dark, almost dirty colored skin, with black hair woven into a matting of dreadlocks. His face is covered in scars, and usually parts his mouth to the side when speaking. Drago is shown to have armor made of metal and possibly dragon hide. He carries a staff, and has a cape most likely made of dragon skin, which is able to repel a dragons fire. It is revealed that his left arm is nothing but just a stump, having lost it to a dragon. Personality Drago is shown to be a ruthless and uncompromising attitude, prefering to threaten and torture over earning the loyalty and compromise of others. He carved his ship's emblem into Eret's chest for not delivering a proper quota of dragons, and threatened worse should it happen again. He is also shown to be very sadistic, using his Bewilderbeast to force Toothless to killing Hiccup (only for Stoick to jump in and take the blast) and rides off on Toothless towards Berk without so much as batting an eye. It is hinted that he may have started out as a man who tried to tame dragons for the safety of humanity, and that dragons killed his family and village. Overtime, this attitude changed into nothing but a lust for power and domination over both humans and dragons, making an offer to the Chiefs of the Archipelago that he would destroy them with his dragons if they refused to bow to him, Stoick the only one to survive as the former surfaced. Powers and Abilities While possessing no magical or superhuman abilities, Drago is a strong and fierce warrior that has survived countless battles with dragon and viking alike. Despite missing an arm, Drago is more that capable of fending off attacking forces like Stoick and Toothless. He also seems to be very perceptive and clever, being able to manage Toothless' tailfin almost instantly. Weapons Drago is shown to weild a long metal bullhook. Much like Valka's staff, Drago uses it as a means of controlling the dragons (or more specifically, his Bewilderbeast), swinging it over his head and roaring loudly, alerting the Bewilderbeast of his request. It is possible that this technique operates out of psychological conditioning, shown to have beaten a captured Hookfang into submition with it as he forced him to stay on the ground as he placed his foot on the poor dragon's snout. Under his control is a wild Bewilderbeast that has been conditioned to serve him at his beconed call. As a Bewilderbeast, the dragon's mere size and icebreath is a dangerous weapon to use against any viking or dragon. As an Alpha-Dragon, the Bewilderbeast can control nearly any dragon through sight and sound, increasing Drago's army of dragons with every conquest. Role in the Crossover As mad, power-hungry, sadistic, and villainous as he was in the sequel, Drago Bludvist would serve as a huge threat to Hiccup and the others, being the bane of their existence. In a count of his infamous methods of battle and warfare, this hell-bound warrior could easily defeat the Big Four (and most likely Pitch's Army) in battle single-handedly, able to shield himself from Jack's ice magic with his dragon-hide cape and mechanical left arm, besting Merida's skills as a warrior to his own, and control Toothless with the Bewilderbeast. With an army of men and dragons under his command, and the Bewilderbeast by his side, not only would he interest himself in conquering Berk, but rule the other regions of the world in the process, such as Arendelle, Corona, and DunBroch. Since his introduction into the fandom, Drago's presence has made fans debate whether he should replace the Red Death as one of the four main villains, and has even been considered surpassing Pitch as the leader. Relationships Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Orphans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters